


上宫

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: NC-17爰采唐矣？沬之乡矣。云谁之思？美孟姜矣。期我乎桑中，要我乎上宫，送我乎淇之上矣。——《鄘风·桑中》
Relationships: 政斯 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	上宫

“先生。”嬴政从不怀疑自己的听力，立刻挥退了舞女歌姬，在李斯的手从肩头滑落前将人锢在了怀中，噙住了还沾着酒液而微凉的唇。  
  
少年人阳气极盛，火热的唇舌带着君王的威仪长驱直入，肆意侵占着不知何时起了念想的所在，直到殿中被两人混乱的气息充满才缓下来细细品尝。另一人则似刚刚回过神来，久旱逢甘霖后渐渐寻回了生疏多年的技巧，想要反客为主。  
  
难舍难分时，嬴政终于心头难耐，胡乱扯起两人的衣袍，环佩绞在一起撞出零零碎碎的声响更让人蹿火。于是不管不顾随手一撕，李斯一侧的肩头终于暴露在了空气中，清瘦却不乏优美的曲线，不比宫中美人细腻却自有风流。嬴政当即咬了上去，手也探入腰后，似要将人揉入骨血。案上酒樽飞落，咣当两声，又溅了两人半身的琼浆。  
  
“咳咳”，窗缝中袭来的凉风让李斯一个激灵，随后修长的手指缓缓抚上了面前人的脸颊，双眸虚睁，唇边轻笑近乎宠溺，“怎地就这么急，这些年独自养着阿由，辛苦了，良人······”  
  
嬴政全身一僵，齿间瞬时尝到了血腥，手下也跟着拧出青紫来。定定的看了李斯两刻，才将人推开，幽幽道，“先生既与妻伉俪情深，接来秦国就是，何必‘中心藏之’念念不忘。是寡人自作多情，刚刚冒犯了。”  
  
李斯紧紧闭上眼，以天下为局之人都有足够的自制力，怎会轻易酒醉，又怎会轻易吐了心声。已经一错，就此刹车，一切便都回了正轨，今日就当是梦，他信他的王也能做到。可他李斯竟舍不得，不忍心，就像他一贯嘲笑的那些庸人一样，自困自扰。  
  
肩头骤然一暖，嬴政解下了自己的外衣，将李斯裹住，“毁了先生一件衣，权作补偿。”  
  
“大王······”  
  
“先生请便。”  
  
李斯自认是个赌徒，却一向谨慎，绝非疯子。但他遇上了嬴政，或许两人注定要一起疯狂。终于，他下定了决心，决定不再回头。于是他睁开了眼，推开肩头华贵的外袍，柔和的望着尽力平息着情绪的秦王，“是臣一时未明本心，非大王之过。”  
  
“哼”，嬴政随口应道，“寡人不知，先生本心究竟为何？”  
  
“臣方才目之所见，心之所想，只有大王。一时惶惑，急于脱身，才出此下策。”李斯主动抬手解开了嬴政的衣带，肌肤相亲，彼此的气息终于勾出更浓的欲念，嬴政也再次拥住李斯，面上总算释开冰霜，灼热的气息吐在耳畔，半是责怪半是调情，“先生真是会戏弄寡人。”  
  
“不过斯的确一向喜欢清醒着做事，大王不也是吗？”李斯并不示弱，主动问候着三年前在他手下初次纾解的器官，嘴上还不忘调笑，“长得还真是快啊。”  
  
“今晚”，嬴政一把将人压倒在地，将李斯的双手按在了头顶上，粗重的喘息不断落在李斯面上，全然将人包裹。“爱卿对此，会有更加深入的认识。”  
  
“大王千万轻些，男人不比女子······”这个姿势太像砧板上待宰的鱼了，隔着衣物还是能感受到地砖的凉意，终于让李斯有一丝慌乱。  
  
“哦？”嬴政挑眉，见李斯并不挣扎，便放开细瘦的手腕，转而探索胸前的妙处，“先生还真是学富五车无所不知啊。”  
  
“求学时，偶尔听隔壁叫的瘆人。”李斯急促的喘息着，话也断断续续起来，嬴政下手不算重，却恰到好处的让人难熬。“臣觉着、觉着大王应该不喜欢听惨叫。”  
  
“卿知我。”嬴政又在李斯眉间落下一吻，多少露出些让人感动的珍重来，“放心，寡人不会让你太难过。”  
  
说完，不知从何处摸出些丸药来，示意李斯放松些，便推了两三个进去。已经精神多时的阳物在大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭变得更加壮硕，皮肤最为柔嫩处几乎要经受不住这样的温度和热情，颤抖着想要瑟缩。嬴政偏偏笑着拍了上去，“就这么心急。”  
  
看李斯颊上浮起异样的红，还有越发克制不住的喘息，嬴政知道差不多了，终于让手指率先造访了这一密处。一根，两根，三根。不算柔和，却也在李斯承受范围内了。  
  
火热而紧致的地方包裹住窥伺已久的欲望，如魔咒般吸引着人挺进更深处，让人坚信忍过初时的痛楚会换来绝对值得的回报。李斯的额上已经布满汗珠，被唤醒的欲望也随疼痛疲软下来，手臂再次环住嬴政的颈，如溺水般高昂着头，却仍在即将抓到人时迅速收好指甲。  
  
“唔。”总算到了尽头，两人同时长出一口气。  
  
“没事。”李斯强笑着，不知是在安慰他的王还是在安慰自己。  
  
三两回试探之后，见李斯真的得了趣，嬴政终于放心的奋力征伐。在眼前空白时，李斯的脑海中仍驰骋着他鞭笞天下的君王。  
  
翌日，他们一同醒在秦王的榻上，同时吻在了一处。


End file.
